Coco The healer
by KairiYojimbo
Summary: This is about the TMNT and how they meet and relate to one of my OC's. I will add more OC's of mine later in the story. It's mostly about Coco, my OC and her further relationship with Leo. Rated for some romance and cursing...hehe!


" The sun's up and it's warm and nice outside, Coco. Why don't you take a walk today?" Coco's Mother, Chen asks. Coco takes a peak outside, and rushes down the stairs.

A few minutes later she's jogging down the streets in a happy mood. She loves sunny days and wanted to go to the beach for a vade in the waves. It wasn't warm enough to take a bath yet.  
She knew a shortcut to the beach. It went through some back alleys. While she was walking through one of the darkest alleys, she suddenly heard some footsteps. She stopped and turned around. No body was there. She continued walking, until she heard the footsteps again. But when she turned there were nobody there this time either. The third time she heard the steps, somebody grabbed her from behind and hold her painful tight to his body.  
" Wanna have some fun, little sweetie?" a low and harsh voice asked. He dragged her with him further in the alley.  
Coco understood what her wanted to do, and started screaming. " Somebody help me!! Please! Help!!" she screamed, trying to get loose. But the man was to strong, so she had to give up. He pinned her against the wall and hold around her neck. " This will be fun." he said. " HEEEEELP!!!" Coco gave one final scream before he covered her mouth.

Not far away: Raph, Leo, Don and Mikey are having their daily training on the rooftops when they suddenly hear screaming.  
" What was that?" Mikey looked around. The others looked around as well, and Leo started running against where the screaming came from. " Leo, wait up!!" Raph shouts. They follow Leo.

Leo reaches the alley where Coco and the man is. He stands on the rooftop and sees Coco getting thrown across the ground.  
" Aren't you having fun, pretty girl? I know I am." the man goes up to Coco and drags her up. Tears and streams of blood runs down her face. " Please... Let me go..." she begs, crying.  
" Oh, no the fun's just about to begin." the man says. He reaches for her skirt, and is about to drag it down her legs, when suddenly something hits him in the back. The man falls unconsious on the ground. Coco curls up into the wall and is still crying of fear and pain. Leo looks at her and approaches her carefully. " Go away!" Coco says. " I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay, you're safe now. Trust me." Leo says. He pulls away his katanas and reaches out his hand. Coco hesitates for a minute, but lets Leo help her up.Leo sees her wounds, and he can see that she's in pain. " Do you live far from here?" he asks. Coco dries her tears, and answers: " A couple of kilometres. He hurt one of my legs, so I couldn't run away. I can't walk." Leo thought for a minute. Raph, Mikey and Don suddenly appeared.  
" You okay, miss?" Don asks. " Yeah, thanks to.. uhmmm..." Coco answers. " I'm Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. These are my brothers, Raph, Don and Mikey. I can walk you home, if you're still scared." Leo says. " That would be nice. Thank you." Coco said. " But I think you should do something about your wounds. Your parents would worry if they saw you like that." Raph said. " I guess you're right. But i don't have anything that can be used as a bandage." Coco said. Suddenly Leo took off his bandana. " Here, you can take this." He said, and pulled it around her hurt leg. It was a nice blue color. Well, at least before the blood made it greasy and not so nice. " Thanks, Leo. That's really sweet." Coco said. Leo smiled, and helped her home.

Back at the lair again: " Those Purple Dragon scums should learn to keep their hands to themselves. Now they go after young girls? I can't believe it!" Leo speared a punching bag with his katana. He was angry. Splinter had been told of the incident, and was worried. " I don't even wanna think about the young girls walking alone in the streets late at night. And we can't save everybody. It was pure luck we heard this one. We were just in the neighbourhood." Raph said.  
" Anyways, it's just gross. Grr.." Leo said. he put away his katana and sat down on the couch. He thinks about Coco, and how lucky she was that they were nearby. He doesn't wanna think about what could have happened if he didn't show up.

At Coco's place: " Oh my God! Coco, what happened?" Chen asked when she saw Coco's leg and the bloodstream on her face. " I tripped at the beach, and knocked my head against some rocks. But I'm okay, Mom, honestly. I just need to rest a little." Coco answered, and went to her room.  
" Okay. Sleep well, Honey." Chen went back to the laundry, and let Coco be alone.

Coco was sitting on her bed and looking out of the window.  
Thinking:" Thanks, Leonardo." And looks at the bandana on her leg. She thinks:" I have to return it later on, when my leg is better. He looked cute without it,though."

" Where's your bandana, Leonardo?" Splinter asks.  
Leo suddenly remembers that he doesn't has his bandana on.  
He explains. " Ah, I understand. It was right of you to help the young girl, Leonardo. What do you think would have happened if you weren't around?" Splinter asks. " I don't even wanna think about it." Leo answers." Just thinking of that Purple dragon and what he almost did to her makes me really mad." Leo went into his room and started meditating.

Coco went to the closet later that night and opened it. She took out a long sleak and elegant sword. It used to belong to her greatgrandfather, who was an excellent swordfighter in his younger days. She took it out and swung it a couple of times.  
Then she got an idea. She took the sword with her and went outside.

Leo had just finished showering when her heard someone outside. He checked, and got surprised when Coco came.  
He saw the sword, and became curious. " What are you doing here?" Leo asked. " I wanna learn to defend myself." Coco answered. " Can you teach me?" she asked. Leo thought for a minute. " Okay, I can, but not until your leg has fully healed. Deal?" " Thank you!" Coco got so happy she jumped up and gave Leo a hug. But she hurried to let go when she realized what she was doing. " Uhmm... Excuse me." She stepped back a little.  
" Hmmm... Where did you get that sword?" Leo asked.  
" It was my great-grandfather's. He was a great swordfighter when he was younger. I want to follow in his footsteps, but no one in my family can use a sword. That's why I came to you. The way you took down that Purple Dragon... I just wanna learn to defend myself." Coco said. They both sat down on the couch.

" So, you really want to learn to fight with a sword? I hope you know how dangerous it can get?" Leo asked. Coco nodded. " I have a pretty good idea of how it is. My grandfather used to tell me about greatgrandfather's adventures, and the kind of inspired me. And I'm getting really tired of being knocked down by criminals and not being able to defend myself. Both of my best friends can use weapons and they know martial arts. One of them, Cassie, is a real expert, and knocks down several huge men and other mean things with ease." she looked at the sword, when Leo suddenly said: " Did you say you were friends with Cassie?" Coco said yes, and asked why he was asking. " Cassie is a friend of ours, too." Leo answered. " Really? Have any of you fought against her yet?" Coco asked. Leo shook his head. " Just Raph, but he lost. And he lost his temper. Figures... Well, she is a great friend, and is the only one who manages to calm Raph down when he freaks out." Leo said. Coco giggled. " Small world." She said, and stood up. But suddenly she lost her balance due to her damaged foot and tripped.  
Right before she hit the floor, Leo caught her. " That was close. Be careful." he said, and helped her up. Coco didn't say anything. " Coco? Is that you?" a voice said. Coco turned her head. Cassie stood a couple of metres away with Raph, Mikey and Don. " I can't believe it! It is you!" Cassie ran over to Coco and gave her a hug. " It's so great to see you! But what are you doing here? I thought you lived in France." she said. " I did. But Mom didn't like her job, so she quit her new one, and we moved here. And the reason I know these, is... well..." Coco didn't say anymore. Cassie turned over her look at Leo, and Leo explained everything. When he told everything, Cassie got kinda angry. " Man, I hate those creeps!" she said. " Yeah, me too. Coco asked me to teach her martial arts, and I accepted. She needs to be able to protect herself." Leo said. " Yeah, I do. And by the way, you and Angelina are almost champs. I need to have something to protect myself with, that's why I took this sword from home." Coco said, and hold up the sword. " That's one nice sword you got there." Raph said. " It belonged to my greatgrandfather. He was one of China's most skilled swordfighters. I would really like to follow in his footsteps." Coco said. " And Leo's gonna teach you how to use that? Good luck, girl. He's strict!" Raph said. " Are you really sure he would only teach her to use that sword? OWW! What?" Mikey rubbed the back of his head. Cassie had given him a mighty smack with her Bo staff. " Get a grip, Mikey!" she whispered. " I won't start teaching her before her harmed foot heals fully." Leo said, pointing at Coco's foot. " So that's why you're not wearing your bandana?" Cassie smiled. Leo nodded. " Well, I'm off to bed. That training session with Cassie really got me worn out. Night, guys." Raph went to his room. " I think you wore him out, Cass." Don laughed. Cassie laughed too, and said: " Nah, he's just afraid I'll beat him one more time if we fight again. I'm tired myself. See ya all in the morning." Cassie goes to her room and shuts the door. " Well, I don't think they're only training... OWWW!! That hurt!" Mikey said. Don had given him a smack with his Bo staff. " Can you put a sock in it?" he said. " Okay, okay... Good night, guys." Mikey went to his room, rubbing his head. Coco giggled, and said: " I should probalby head home, before Mom calls the cops. Thanks again, Leo, and I'll see you later sometime. Good night!" she walks to the exit, and disappears. " Going to bed?" Don asked, looking at Leo. " Yeah, I'm getting kinda drowzy... Night, Don." " Good night, Leo."

A couple of weeks later:  
Coco's foot has healed, and she has washed Leo's bandana.  
It's dry and she goes to deliver it back to him.

At the lair:  
" Is that the best you got, Raph?" Cassie grins, and takes a backflip when Raph tries to kick her down. They've been sparring and training for two hours, and were both getting tired. Angelina is sitting and playing her guitar in the couch. Mikeys' listening from the floor, where he's reading his SilverCentry comics. Don is tinkering with the Battleshell and Leo is drinking a cup of tea. Splinter is showering.

Angelina, singing: ( She sings different wellknown songs, and she's a big Ateens fan, so don't hate me for writing lyrics that are taken from songs we know):  
Ateens  
Dancing queen

Oooh, you can dance  
You can join

Having the time of your life  
Ooh, see that girl  
watch that scene  
digging the dancing queen

verse:  
Friday night and the lights are on  
Looking out for a place to go  
" Nice tunes, Angie. I didn't know you could play the guitar." Raph says. He sits down in the couch, so does Cassie.  
They have each their own bottle of water, and drink a lot, due to hard workout. " Thanks, Raph. I love playing music and singing." Angelina says, and puts away her guitar.

Coco is running. It's pouring down with water, and she's not so fond of water. She hurries into a back street with a roof sticking out in the streets to take cover. She leans into the wall and sighs. She takes the bandana out of her pocket.  
" Looks like I won't be delivering this right away." And puts it back in. She looks around, and suddenly realizes that it was in this back alley she met Leo the first time. When he rescued her from that Purple Dragon. She smiled when she thought about it.

" How long is he gonna use that shower?" Cassie was wandering back and forth and waiting for the shower.  
" He's got a lot of hair to wash." Mikey said.  
" Yeah, good point. Oh!" Cassie jumps when Splinter comes out from the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe.  
" That was a good shower. Who's next?" he asked.  
Cassie rushed inside before Raph got a chance to move.  
" I'll try not to use all the hot water." she says, grinning at Raph. And then she closes the door. Raph sits down on the couch again. Leo then comes out of the kitchen, heading for the exit. " Where you going?" Angelina, Mikey and Raph asks.  
" Just out for a walk." Leo answers. He goes into the elevator and is gone.

Coco is still under the roof in the back alley, and sighs once again. " Can't this rain stop soon?" she thinks, looking in the streets. She then realizes that there are no people there. Usually there would be someone walking with umbrellas and raincoats on, but there were none. And it was quiet. Too quiet for Manhattan, even on a rainy day.  
She heard something. Footsteps, and turned around. Nobody there. It took two minutes, then the footsteps came back, and this time, there was somebody there. Coco saw a creature.  
It was standing in the shadows, and Coco could see something shining. It was a blade. The being came closer. Coco got scared, and walked backwards, into the streets.  
The being became all visible. It was a Foot Elite. He apparently wanted Coco dead. Coco continued backing away from him. At last she was standing in the middle of the road.  
" Say good night, Healer..." the Foot Elite said. Coco didn't understand him, since he wasn't raising his weapon. But then she heard horns. She turned her head, and saw a big truck coming towards her in high speed. it was wet and slippery on the road, so it wasn't easy to hit the breaks. Coco screamed.

Leo is taking a little run across the roofs when he suddenly hears screaming. He looks over the edge of a roof and sees Coco and a big truck coming closer in high speed. " No!" he thinks, and rushes down from the roof.

" Aaaaah!" Coco screams. She closes her eyes and waits.

Leo runs as fast as he can. " Come on, feet. Down let me down now!" he thinks, and jumps right in the streets. He hits Coco and knocks her off the road just in the nick of time.

Coco stops screaming and opens her eyes. Because of the crash Leo had to do, he was laying on top of her. " Hey... Am I squashing you?" he asked, smiling. Coco smiled. " yeah... It feels great..." Suddenly blushes when she realizes what she just said. " Did I say that out loud?" she asks. Leo laughed, and helped her up. " Are you okay?" he asks. " Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, you saved my life. Again." Coco answers. She is shaking from the shock. She then remembers and reaches into her pocket and pulls up Leo's bandana. " Here. I believe this is yours." she hands it to him, and Leo puts it back on. " Thanks." He says. " Well... I better get home." Coco says. She is just about to turn around and go home, when she sees the Foot elite again. She screams, and hides behind Leo. Leo sees the Foot Elite, and takes up his katanas. " Leave her alone!" He says, pointing one katana at the Elite Ninja. " I will return, and then she won't have anywhere to hide. You have my word on that, turtlefreak!" The Elite Ninja then vanishes. " Who was he?" Coco asked as Leo put his katanas back. " He's a Foot Elite Ninja. He's very dangerous, and I don't like the idea of you walking home alone. Let me walk you home." Leo answered.

" Okay. It's this way." They started walking.

A while later they reached Coco's house. Leo looked at the garden, and was impressed.

" Nice place." he said. " Thanks. My Mom loves working in the garden, and she's also a florist. Well, thanks for walking me home. I'll see you later." Coco said, and smiled. Leo smiled too. " Yeah. Good bye." " Bye." Coco closed the door, and Leo went home.

Back at the lair:  
"Where you been?" Mikey asks Leo when he comes home again. " Just out." Leo answers, and goes to his room. He puts his katanas beside his bed and lays down on the bed.  
He closed his eyes, and soon after he fell asleep.

In the livingroom:  
Cassie is doing her homework, Raph is killing a punchbag(again), Mikey's reading his comics and Don is tinkering with some stuff.

Cassie: Arrgh... I hate Science! smacks the book closed and goes to the kitchen. She takes out a can of soda and pops it open. She returns to her homework and sighs. " Sometimes I wish I had Don's brain." she says to herself, and takes a slurp from the soda. She continues to struggle with her homework.

Don is finished with his work, and can see that Cassie is having problems. He goes to her and asks: " Problems?" Cassie looks at Don and nods. " I don't understand any of this. Can you give me a hand?" she asks. Don smiles, and sits down next to her. " Sure." Then he starts to explain and helps her.

Coco is sitting by the dinnertable and eating her dinner with her Mom and Dad. They talk about dailystuff and are having a good time. After dinner, she goes to her room, and opens the window. It's warm and lovely, even for a september evening. She smiles and puts on her stereo. Her favourite band, Ateens, are playing. Which song, you may ask? Well...It's: Dancing Queen. She loves that song. She sits down on her bed and sings along with the song.

Leo suddenly wakes up because of a noise.  
He opens his eyes and sits up. Mikey's standing in front of him. " Sorry, Leo. I threw my frisbee the wrong way." he says, and picks the frisbee up. Leo smiles. " It's okay, Mikey." He returns to the living room and turns on the TV. A music video is playing. It's the Ateens' Dancing Queen. He smiles at it, cause it's both cute and funny.  
" I really hope this will help you on your test tomorrow, cassie. I've done the best I could." Don asks. Cassie smiles. " Me too. Thanks for helping me." she packs away her books and joins Leo in the couch. " Cool video." she says. Leo nods.

" Coco, are you in your room?" Chen, Coco's mother, asks.  
Coco replies with a "Yes". " Your Dad and me are going out for a couple of hours. Will you be fine on your own?" Chen asks. " Mom, I'm sixteen! I will be just fine. Go and have fun. Love you!" Coco answers. " Love you too. Good night!" Chen and Li disappears out the door and drives off in their car. Coco sees them drive off, and shouts a big and happy: " YES!!" She runs downstairs and turns on the TV.  
( Widescreen) They're pretty rich people.

Coco is eating some ice cream and watching comedies on TV, and enjoying her private time alone in her house.

" I wish Mom and Dad would go out more often. I just love this times!" she thougt, and smiled. After a while, a romantic comedy came on. Coco watched it, and sighed.  
" Sometimes it sucks to be single..." she mumbled, and ate the rest of her ice cream, and then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After a few minutes she was done, and wrapped in a towel.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. She went to check, and it was Cassie. " Hi, Cassie! How nice of you to visit!" Coco let Cassie inside and closed and locked the door. " Are you home alone?" Cassie asked. Coco nodded. " Mom and Dad are playing newlyweds. It's okay, at least when I get the whole mansion for myself. What's up?" The two girls sat down on the couch and watched the romantic movie. " Nothing much. The boys are sleeping. They had a really rough training session and are exhausted. I thought you could use some company from your best friend." Cassie smiled, and Coco smiled back. " Thanks. It can get a little boring at times, especially when I don't know anybody in New York." she said. Cassie grinned, and said: " But you know me... and Leo..." Coco suddenly blushed. " What do you mean?" she asked. Cassie laughed a bit. " Don't think I haven't noticed! You like him, don't you?" she said, giving Coco the tell-me-the-truth-look. Coco blushed more, and said: " Well... he is cute.. and sweet.. And he's a gentleman. Maybe a little." she answered. Cassie laughed. " I knew it!"

Coco and Cassie talk a little more, when suddenly they hear footsteps from the upper floor. " Did you hear that?" Cassie asks. Coco nods. They get on their feet slowly and sneak upstairs.

" I thought she would be sleeping, you moron. She's not here!" somebody whispered in an angry voice. " I know she's here somewhere. Maybe she went to the bathroom..." another voice said.

Cassie peaks into Coco's bedroom, and sees two dark dressed men. With katanas! " Oh, crap..." she thinks, and turns to Coco. " Be as quiet as you can..." she whispers. " Why?" Coco whispers back. Cassie doesn't answer, she only takes Coco's hand and leads her into the bathroom, and locks the door after them.

" Cassie, what's happening?" Coco asked in a low voice.  
" There were two ninjas in you room. Foot Ninjas. They're evil, and they work for Shredder, some wacko with a heart of stone. But why are they after you?" Cassie explains. Coco thinks, and says: " I don't know. All I know is that I have these magic powers... You remember, right? The power over air, wind and the ability to heal." Cassie stuns, and says: " Ibet they want your powers. We can't let them have it. Wait here..." Cassie unlocks the door, and sneaks out of the bathroom.

" Where to now?" one of the Ninjas ask. " Let's go back and tell Shredder we can't find her. He'll freak, but still... Ow! What the..." turns around and sees Cassie. She has thrown one of Coco's antiques at the Foot Ninja. " Didn't your parents teach you that breaking an entry is illegail?" she asked.

The two foot ninjas drew their weapons and rushed towards Cassie. Right before they could strike, she did a kickflip, kicking them away. After that, she grabbed both of them by their chests and sacked their heads together.  
" Coco! Come on, let's get outta here!" she shouts.  
Coco hurries out of the bathroom. " Can I change into something?" she asks. " We don't have time for that, they can wake up really fast. Come on!" Cassie grabbed her friend's hand and they rushed downstairs.

A few minutes later, the Foot ninjas wake up, and start looking for the two girls.

Coco and Cassie are running downward the streets. It's late, dark and the only thing they can hear is their own breathing and footsteps. " Are they gone?" Coco asks.  
" I don't know" Cassie turns her head a bit. " Oh, no! There they are! Keep running!" she says.

" Catch them!" one of the two ninjas say. They put up the speed, and catch up with the girls. " They're catching up on us, Cassie! What now?" Coco asks.  
Cassie stops and turns her body towards the two foot ninjas.  
" They're not catching anyone tonight." Her hands glow green, and suddenly the earth moves. A couple of big rocks levitate above the ninjas' heads, and suddenly they drop, right on them. " Ouch! That's gotta hurt..." Coco says. " Come on, let's go to the lair." Cassie says, and leads the way to one of the sewer lids, allowing Coco inside first, then jumping after.


End file.
